Professor Ratigan
Professor Padraic Ratigan, or better known as Professor Ratigan or also simply known as Ratigan, is the main antagonist of Disney's 26th full-length animated feature film The Great Mouse Detective, which is based on the children's book series Basil of Baker Street by the late Eve Titus and the late Paul Galdone. He is the arch-nemesis of the famous mouse detective known as Basil of Baker Street, and is also the world's greatest criminal mind who plotted to be the supreme ruler of all Mousedom. In the original film, he was voiced by the late , who also played Egghead in the 1960s Batman TV series, Dr. Phibes in the horror film series of the same name, and Zigzag in the 1993 animated fantasy film The Thief and the Cobbler. In the Read-Along Storybook, he was voiced by . In House of Mouse, he was voiced by (which is his current voice). Personality As Basil's archenemy, Ratigan possesses many of the characteristics of the classic evil genius and diabolical villain. He is based on Professor James Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes stories. He is incredibly prosperous and extravagant in his clothing and his lair, which is filled with champagne, jewels, and luxurious furniture. He is very charismatic, manipulative, and sophisticated, with his black suit, cravat, and cigarette holder, and is absolutely appalled when he is called a rat. Believing he is much better and more intelligent than common rats, he has anyone who calls him a rat suffer their fate. Ratigan is a big bad guy, a true genius of evil. Redoubtedly intelligent, he is able to play his arch enemy, Basil, by dragging him into one of his traps. But Ratigan is a threat to his own acolytes. Sadistic, cruel and devilish, he does not hesitate to insult his enemies, to brutalize his accomplices and to sacrifice those who get in his way. This vicious rat has no moral sense and as soon as someone stands in front of him, when someone annoys him, he eliminates it without any care. However, during the climactic scene in the Big Ben clock tower, he sheds his pristine clothes and begins snarling and scratching with sharpened claws and thrashing his tail, revealing the true animal within that he tried so hard to disguise. Despite all of his sadism, narcissism and cruelty, he seems to care for his pet cat Felicia and doesn't punish her or even react angrily when she burped after she ate Batholomew. Biography The Great Mouse Detective Ratigan is planning upon his next diabolical scheme: to use a robot to replace the Queen of England and then have the robot programmed to name him supreme ruler of all Mousedom during the Queen's Diamond Jubilee at Buckingham Palace. In order to start off, he sends his bat henchman named Fidget to kidnap the local mouse toymaker Hiram Flaversham. Ratigan then forces Mr. Flaversham into building the robot for him by having his daughter Olivia kidnapped and held hostage if Hiram refuses to cooperate. He ensures that his henchmen do what he wants by threatening to have them fed to his pet cat Felicia if they displease him in any way. After Fidget manages to kidnap Olivia and keep her contained inside a bottle, Ratigan is very impressed that Fidget has gotten the supplies they need for the plan; such as the royal guard uniforms for the henchmen and the tools and gears needed for the robot's modifications. However, he is angry to learn that Fidget lost the list he wrote, and that Basil was chasing Fidget during Olivia's capture. Knowing that any mouse of Basil's caliber can use the list to track down to his lair, Ratigan attempts to have Fidget fed to Felicia, but later changes his mind when he realizes that he can use this opportunity to trap Basil. As planned, Ratigan awaited for Basil's arrival along with his newly associate David Q. Dawson. After having himself and his henchmen to surprise Basil and Dawson with a welcoming celebration, Ratigan mocks Basil for falling into his trap, and his men start to laugh, causing Basil to sink into depression, much to Dawson's dismay and to Ratigan's delight. Ratigan then had his men to tie up Basil and Dawson in a mouse-trap, planning to have them killed by using a Rude-Goldberg contraption: Ratigan will play a record, and as the song plays, the phonograph arm will tighten up a rope, which will release a tiny ball that will set off the mouse trap and trigger a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and a giant anvil that will kill the two. Ratigan then leaves for Buckingham Palace, where Fidget and his henchmen kidnap the Queen and attempt to have her fed to Felicia. During the ceremony, Flaversham (at gunpoint) controls the robot into introducing Ratigan to the mice as her new consort, much to their shock. Ratigan then proceeds to announce his tyrannical rules to his "subjects", such as proposing a heavy tax policy against the elderly, the disabled, and little children. However, the queen robot starts to rebel against him, much to his embarrassment; it turns out that Basil managed to break himself and Dawson free from the death trap and they head onward to Buckingham Palace (with the help from Shelock Holmes's pet dog named Toby), where they managed to rescue the Queen and tie up several of Ratigan's men. Controlling the robot, Basil denounces Ratigan as a fraud and traitor before revealing himself to Ratigan. With his plan exposed, Ratigan is now being trampled by Basil and his friends while the rest of Ratigan's men are pummeled down by the angry civilians. However, Fidget manages to break free and take Olivia hostage, allowing himself and Ratigan to escape on a hot air blimp over London. During their getaway, however, they are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon. Ratigan steers his blimp while Fidget pedals the propeller, and tries to outrun them. Fidget almost succeeds, but the extra weight is too much for him, so he tells Ratigan that they have to "lighten the load". Ratigan agrees with him, but rather than throwing Olivia off (as he still needs her as a hostage), he instead betrays Fidget by throwing him off, resulting Fidget (who cannot fly or swim) to fall into the Thames River below. Ratigan pedals the blimp himself, but Basil leaps onto Ratigan's blimp to fight him. However, with no helmsman, Ratigan is unable to steer his craft and it crashes into Big Ben. Inside the clock tower, Ratigan tries to ambush Basil, but fails and Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears and escapes with Olivia. It is then that Ratigan (out of sheer bad temper) finally breaks free of the gears, tearing his clothes (including his shoes) in the process, and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. He pursues Basil with great speed and leaps into him, and they both fall onto the clock's hour hand. Finally, Ratigan extends his long and strong claws and physically assaults Basil with all of his rage, wounding him. He manages to knock Basil off the hand, but Basil grabs onto the wreckage of the blimp. Then Basil reveals that he only took the blows to remind that the clock bell will strike at 10:00, having pickpocketed Ratigan's tiny bell to prove his point. Ratigan realizes this too late as the minute hand strikes at 10, and the clock bell tolls, causing Ratigan to plunge off the hour hand screaming. As Ratigan falls, he tries to take Basil with him, but he fails and falls into the darkness below. It is speculated that Ratigan has died from the fall, as the local newspaper shows a small caption reading "Time Runs Out for Ratigan" (a pun of Ratigan falling from a clock to his death). Also, Basil proudly keeps Ratigan's tiny bell as a memento of his role in Ratigan's defeat. ''Isle of the A Descendants'' Novel Professor Ratigan is one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. It is mentioned once that he and his crew went to Ursula's Fish and Chips Store and every time they go there, Ursula chases him out. Disney Parks Ratigan was once a walkaround character at the Disney parks during the film's initial release. But he has since been retired, supposedly because he frightened children. His last appearance was at a special event at the Magic Kingdom in 2004. Quotes Trivia *Ratigan is based on the Napoleon of Crime known as James Moriarty. Anyone can say that Ratigan is a more evil and truly impolite rodent version of Moriarty. *In the episode "Like Blunt" of Darkwing Duck, Professor Ratigan, Felicia, and Fidget the Bat Make a cameo appearances with Island Salad Sea Resort, Which Came Stole S.H.U.S.H. Agency List. *During the song "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind", it is revealed that Ratigan has drowned widows and orphans. *He is ranked #17 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *Professor Ratigan and Basil both make cameo appearances in House of Mouse, and both of them were voiced by Maurice LaMarche. **On a related note, Ratigan himself also made a cameo in Oliver & Company. During the song "Perfect Isn't Easy", he appeared inside one of the pictures in Georgette's room. *He is the third main antagonist of a Disney film to be a rodent, preceded by the Rat from Lady and the Tramp and the Mouse from Goliath II. **He is also the second main antagonist of a Disney film to be a rat, followed by the Rat. *He was one of Vincent Price's favorite roles. *While never said onscreen, Ratigan's first name is Padraic. *Ratigan is one of the few Disney villains to have canonically murdered children (as stated during the song "World's Greatest Criminal Mind" with the line "worse than the widows and orphans you've drowned"). The other two are Shan Yu and The Walrus. *Ratigan's supervising animator is Glen Keane, who also animated the Bear from The Fox and the Hound, and Bill Sykes in Oliver and Company. In fact, in his shredded form, he bears a resemblance to the Beast, another character animated by Keane. *Ratigan's voice actor, the late Vincent Price had top billing above the other actors. *Although he is the main antagonist, he has only around 14 minutes of screen-time. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Con Artists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Conspirators Category:Monarchs Category:Gaolers Category:Forgers Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Book Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Ferals Category:Mongers Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Crossover Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Deceased Category:Envious Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supervillains Category:Extortionists